potmfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Lennie
Christopher James Patrick Lennie (born Zeus, King of Mount Olympus; May 2nd 1200 BC) is a well known Columbian Actress who's appearance has been made in many films and musical based opera's to date. His wide acting career began at the early age of 7 when he starred in "Help mother, I have became a shark!" which this film later turned out to be based on true events. As of now, Chris currently stars in the hit sitcom "Fitzy and his marvellous adventures in Trinity High School" where he plays the main role of Anthony Savage. Christopher is currently enrolled in Trinity High School (A different one from the hit sitcom he stars in) and he is currently in sixth year. He studies the following subjects: Higher Chemistry, Higher Physics, Higher Modern Studies and Intermediate Two Maths where he learns about numbers and their use in the economy. To Date, Christopher has had many previous lovers (2 of which were guys and one was a Ford Focus). His intense relationship with the Ford Focus ending in a shoot out when the car left oil on the stairs and Christopher fell and injured his abdomen. Currently the Ford Focus is due to fight Anthony Savage on a one on one hardcore non stop man on car arm wrestle. Christopher Lennie is predicted to die on the fourth of June 2038 in a horrible blimping accident, this was predicted by his current psychiatrist Kieran Kiely who is also his arch enemy. Early Life Christopher grew up with a small family of trolls which lived under a low bridge in the murky swamps of Burnside. Even in his early years it could be seen that Christopher was a talented individual, with his cookery skills being masterful. At age 4 Christopher was orphaned as his family (of trolls) were slayed by a possum. Afterwords Christopher began to mix with unwanted crowds of horses which had a bad influence on him. He then became gang affiliated at age 6 and had to kill a man during his initiation, Christopher chose a strange method of killing the man, that being he licked all of his victim's flesh till the victim had suffered a seizure. At age 8 Christopher was ambushed by a squad of cows, they damaged him brutally and left him hospitalized for the next 3 years of his life luckily he was with Injury Lawyers 4 You, and did he receive 100% of the compensation? Yes, absolutely. Personal Life At the early age of 7 he starred in a film based on true events of his life entitled: "Help mother, I have became a shark!". Shortly after this film was released, Christopher was asked to star in a new hit tv show called "Dragon's Den" where he was offered to play the role of Duncan Bannatyne in which he declined cause his wikipedia page said his net worth was £320 million but his actual worth was only £320. Once Christopher reached age 11 after the three years of paralyzation had occurred, it was found that Christopher had a mild case of schizophrenia. However, he did not let that stand in his way and began a full recovery until the morning of September the 14th 1188 BC where he was savaged brutally by a wolf in a Sainsbury's store. A mild case of schizophrenia At age 11, after being permanently injured for three years it was found that Christopher Lennie had a mild case of schizophrenia. This disease caused Christopher and his orphan family much trouble as he would shout out random statements about the future involving Anton such as "In the future, Anton will have a moustache" and "In the future, Anton will join the navy!". Apart from shouting these random obscenities, he also suffered from severe neck spasms. Christopher was cured at age 12 by Dr Martinson, this is also when it was discovered he can shove a whole Toblerone in his mouth sideways. Supposed Singing Career in early 600BC Recent fossils have been discovered in Christopher's back garden which date back to early 600BC and because of this we can deduce what actually happened in Chris' life during that time. These fossils were analysed by a deranged German physical education instructor and it was proven that Christopher had a singing career back then which lasted around 40 - 47 minutes. Apparently during this time, Chris wrote one song which he entitled: "Anton, How I am angry that you haven't been born yet", this song sold well in lower Bethlehem but failed to prove any good in other sections of the world due to Chris only having the one tone of voice and the song required a tone which is a few octaves out. We also have reason to believe Christopher wrote another song but was never published, many hieroglyphs have been deciphered and we think the song may be called: "Mr Bollen, I do love you". If only we could prove that these rumours are true for definite and find the lyrics to this song but some things you can just never find out. Nazism 1933-1945 Lennie was known for being a one of the most loyal Nazi's in the Rhineland area of Germany and quickly rose through the ranks of the German army. During the invasion of France he was awarded the Iron Cross First Class for bravery. He was quickly noticed as being a courageous and strategical leader by the German high command and was promoted to the rank of General. This is where Christopher utilized the Blitzkrieg tactics that he had developed when he was taking lines of cocaine at some classy party. The tactics despite being terrible and hastily thrown together worked well on the battlefield. However, due to Nazi Germany being on a two front war they were slowly but surely defeated. Lennie was captured by Allied forces on the morning of May 15th 1945. He was held in Colditz Castle which was used as a prison at the time and in 1946 was brought and tried in Nuremberg along with several other high ranking Nazis. At Nuremberg, Lennie was charged for Crimes against humanity, War crimes and Brutally chewing sea urchins. He was sentenced to death. However, the allied forces tried a wide variety of execution methods on Christopher such as the electric chair, firing squad, poisoning him and castrating him all of which failed and in the end they just had to beat him with a lead pipe and leave him in the Pacific Ocean hoping he would not return. However, three weeks later Lennie appeared in Paraguay and stated that he would be back in Germany within the next year, this angered officials and German people. Trivia One of the lesser known facts about Christopher is that he can put a whole Toblerone in his mouth sideways, this talent was noticed at age 12 by Dr Martinson of Warner Brothers Records and lead Christopher on a long and fruitful singing career, touring around the world from Pollock to Govan.